Lifes Not Fair
by tkaa
Summary: When one of our favorite doctors gets sick it's up to House and the rest of his team to find out whats wrong with him. This is my first House Fanfic so be nice please. Maybe later Cameron/Chase action. R
1. Go Home, Your Sick

**Present time:**

'Why do things like this always happen to me?' Chase thought as the nurse came in to check his pulse and ask if he needed anything. 'I don't get it. Am I just cursed with bad luck?'

"How are you Dr. Chase?" asked the nurse with a sympathetic smile.

"Just fine" Chase replied in a raspy voice. _I feel like crap _

Life's not fair. It never really was fair for Robert Chase, but as he lay in the hospital bed that he's been in for four days now, he couldn't help but think what he did to deserve a punishment like this. Cameron comes and visits him to tell him he's going to be fine and not to worry, but he can't help but think the worst. She sits with him and rubs his hand and coos sweet nothings in his ear. But when they think he's asleep they talk about how he's getting worse and they need to diagnose soon or else it will be too late. He's always hated pity and he still does, but he knows people will still pity him even though he tells them not to. 'Oh why, does it always have to be me?'

**6 days ago:**

He loved crossword puzzles. It always keeps his mind off things when their not doing a differential. Chase sat in the conference room chewing on his trusty pencil working on his crossword puzzles. Cameron sat across from him reading the newspaper while taking a sip of her coffee. She makes a face and gets up to pour it down the sink. Foreman couldn't make a cup of coffee if his life depended on it. Foreman was the first to come in and the first one in has to make the coffee. He is currently sitting in the seat next to Chase reading a medical journal. Everything was right in the Princeton Plainsboro Hospital; nothing could disturb this serene peace. Well, almost anything.

"Good morning my ducklings, anything new going on?" House said sarcastically as he burst through the doors making them all jump.

"House," Cameron said with a pissed off look. "That was uncalled for."

"Oh, is it that time of month Cameron?" House said as he got a cup of coffee. He took a sip and grimaced, moving to the sink to pour it out. "Who made the coffee? It tastes like shit."

"I did," Foreman said as he rolled his eyes. "Besides you don't drink coffee."

"Well I didn't until today," said House "Busy night you know, that hooker really knew what she was doing."

Foreman rolled his eyes and got up to get some more 'delicious' coffee.

"It's not that bad." He mumbled as he passed House who stopped him with his cane.

"Wombat, go make some decent coffee before I get to cranky." House said as he sidestepped a fuming Foreman to pour out the 'shit' coffee. He glanced up from the sink to see Chase zoned out staring at his crossword. "Yo, Wombat, I said make some more coffee."

Chase looked up startled from the crossword he was doing. "What?"

House just sighed and said, "Make more coffee."

Chase furrowed his eyebrows "Why me? What about Cameron"

House rolled his eyes and said "Because I don't want her cooties. Now make some."

Chase just sighed and got up to do what he was told. He never understood why everyone wanted him to make the coffee. They say Foreman's sucked but he thinks it's just fine, if you add a lot of cream and sugar it almost tasted normal. As he got to the pot he sneezed into his hand and started to cough. When he stopped everyone was looking at him.

"What?" He said with a puzzled expression.

House just sighed and shook his head. "Nothing, just forget the coffee. I don't want your germs," He said with a pained voice. "I guess I'll have to make it myself." And with that he pushed Chase out of the way. When he did this, Chase fell down from the pressure of his cane pushing on him. Cameron shot up from her seat to go help him.

"Are you okay?" she asked giving him a hand. "You seem kind of sick this morning, maybe you should go home."

"No," Chase said as he accepted her hand. "It's just a cold. It's not that bad" As he got up House gave him an amused expression.

"Wow Wombat, I knew you were a weakling but I didn't know you were that weak." House said as he started to brew some more coffee.

Chase just glared at him and said, "It's just a cold, it will pass soon enough."

"Whatever you say Wombat." And with that House went into his office with a steaming cup of coffee in one hand, his cane in the other. Cameron started looking Chase over with a worried expression.

"Really Chase, you don't look so good, go home and get some rest."

"I said I'm fine," Chase argued as he sat back down. "I just need to take a pill or something and then I will feel as good as new."

"I don't know Chase," Cameron said looking apprehensive. "You look pale and your skin feels warm. You might contaminate a patient or-"

"Cameron I said I'm fine." Chase said irritated. "Can you just, drop it okay? I already have a headache."

Cameron just glared at him and said, "See you are sick. Go home, get some rest, and don't come back until you feel better." she ordered as she pointed to the door with one hand on her hip in a very motherly manner.

"But Cameron, I said I feel fi-" Chase started to say but he was cut off by another violent coughing fit. He was hunched over the desk for about five minutes until it finally stopped and he could breathe. Just then House came in with an empty cup.

"Cameron's right Wombat, we don't want you to get any more people sick now do we?" House said as he put his cup in the sink. "Go home. I don't want to see your pretty little head here until you get all better" he said sarcastically.

"But-"

"Now"

Chase sighed in defeat and got up from his chair.

"That's a good little Wombat" House said as he started to leave. "Foreman go do my clinic hours."

"Why me?" Foreman asked as House turned back to look at him with a bored expression.

"Because Wombat is sick and you make the worst coffee." House said in a 'duh' kind of tone. He turned to leave again. "I'm going to see if I can guess what color panties Cuddy is wearing today." And with that he left and started limping toward the elevator.

"Well I guess I'm going now." Chase said as he also started to leave. "Wonder what I'm going to do now." He mumbled under his breath. Cameron just stared off after him and shook her head.

"I'm going to help out in the ER." She said to Foreman who was now leaving.

"Whatever." He said as he left. And with that Cameron left as well to go to the ER. Little did she know that in a few hours she will be seeing Chase again.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Hey everyone!! Hope you like it so far. Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. This is my first House Fanfic so go easy on me and no flames please. Read & Review. Criticism is welcome. Now go and click that pretty little purple button please!! I don't own House md or any of its characters though i wish i did. Till next chapter

~tkaa


	2. Help He's Sick

**Disclaimer: I don't own House if I did this would be an episode**

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Chase stepped out of his car looking tired and pale. As he was taking out his keys to his apartment a shadow was lurking behind him. Just as he turned the key he felt someone grab his shoulder and he shot around. Once he saw his attacker he immediately started to calm down. Standing before him was his neighbor Sara.

"Jez Bobby, why are you so jumpy today?" Sara said as she twirled a stray strand of blonde hair.

Chase just sighed in relief and said, "Man Sara, I told you to stop sneaking up on me like that. And I told you to stop calling me Bobby."

"Can't you take a joke _Bobby_?" Sara smirked to herself as she got an annoyed sigh for a reply.

"Not if you're going to give me a heart attack." Chase said as he entered his apartment with Sara in tow. He turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "May I help you?"

"Actually yes," She said as she sidestepped Chase. "I want your advice; do you think I should paint my nails red or pink?"

Chase rolled his eyes and gave up closing the door. "You know you can't just walk into people's apartments, right?"

"I personally was thinking about the red myself." Sara retorted ignoring him as she flopped down on the couch. "Besides I thought we were friends."

"Whatever," Chase snorted as he opened the fridge to get a pitcher of water. "Friends don't mooch off of other friends." He said as he took out some pills for his headache. He and Sara were sort of like friends. Kind of like brother and sister. Chase never knew neighbors could have that kind of bond, but it was like she was his family; or at least the closest he had. They had been neighbors for about three or four years. Ever since he moved in the apartment beside her they had just clicked. They love to tease each other and they could always depend on and trust each other. They come to each other when they have problems or just want to talk. Chase always trusts Sara no matter what, if she ever had problems he would be the first to help.

"Hey Bobby, I'm talking to you here." Sara said as she waved a hand in front of his face.

"What?" Chase said as he snapped out of his musings. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Sara just glared at him, "I said you don't look so good. You should take a nap or something."

Chase gave her a playful glare and gently pushed past her. "Well duh, that's what I was going to do until you came here"

Sara just stared at him as he sat down on the couch swallowing a pill. "_Well duh, that's what I was going to do until you came here_"She mimicked as she walked over to him and sat down beside him. "Well excuse me cranky."

Chase smiled at her antics and said, "You're excused"

Sara playfully swatted his arm. "Well if you don't want me here I'll just leave." She said faking a pout.

Chase smiled at her and started, "Okay the front door is right over-" But he was cut off by another coughing fit. Sara immediately jumped up and ran to the fridge to get a glass of water. When she came back she saw Chase hunched over the coffee table still coughing in his hand. She gave him the glass and he gladly accepted it.

"Seriously Bobby, you look pale and your skin feels warm and you're coughing really badly and-" She stopped her rambling when she saw Chase raise his hand to stop her.

"I'm fine Sara," Chase said as he started to recover from his cough attack. "You don't have to worry about me."

"But I want to worry," Sara said with a pout. "You're like my brother Chase, and you seem really sick."

Chase smiled at the word 'brother' and just shook his head. "Sara, you're like my sister and I really don't want to see you get worked up over nothing." Chase said as he opened up his arms for a small hug.

Sara gladly returned it and started to smile again, "Whatever you say Bobby," She smiled when she saw him give a small frown. "Just be sure to drink lots of fluids and get plenty of rest."

Chase just rolled and replied, "Thanks but who's the doctor here." And with that he sneezed into his hand and Sara got up to get him a tissue. "But I do think I'm going to get a small nap." He said as he took the offered tissue and blew his nose into it.

Sara grimaced and said, "Eww, that's gross." Chase threw the tissue on the coffee table and just looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. She just shook her head and said, "Men. Well if you're sure your okay I guess I'll just leave; besides The Closer is coming on in a few minutes. Bye Bobby."

"See ya." Chase said as he turned on his TV and gave her a small wave, after she left though he sat back up and got an idea. He walked to his room and opened his closet to reveal his work clothes. He found his favorite pair of jeans discarded on the ground, next to them he found a dirty shirt and he slipped into them. Once he was changed he went and bent down so he can look under his bed. Once he found what he was looking for he pulled it out and started to stand up. He stared to cough again so he sat on the bed trying to breathe. Once he was finished he walked into his kitchen to get a glass of water, after he was sure his thirst was quenched he went back to his room to get out his treasure. He made his way back to the living room and opened his violin case.

He smiled as he ran his fingers over the smooth wood. He always loved to play the violin when he was stressed or just wanted to relax. When he was just about five or six his mom got him a private violin tutor so he could learn how to play. At first he didn't want to play and thought 'only sissies and girls play that stupid instrument.' But now he was happy he had the lessons. The violin was his way to find peace and calm and it was now his favorite instrument. He picked up the bow and started to play a sweet flowing lullaby. He just let the music wash over him and the notes came out naturally. He never had to think about the music he just played and he was lost in his own world of peace and serenity. He loved lullabies, they seem to flow more to him and they are soft, easy songs to play. He moved the bow across the strings in a fluent movement that only professionals could do. He stopped abruptly as another attack came on, but this time as he pulled his hand away from his face he saw red speckles on it. He just stared at his hand in confusion until realization hit. He was coughing up blood. He started to run to the phone until he tripped and fell on his arm. As he was about to cry out in pain he started to cough more violently than before and couldn't breathe. He started to see black dots until he heard someone call his name, then he passed out.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

_Sara's POV_

I just got settled in my couch and turned on the TV when my mind started to wonder back to Bobby. Bobby and I have always been best friends since he moved in and I couldn't help but worry. He really did seem sick and I don't care if he says he isn't. He's the only family I have ever since my parents died in a car crash. I was so devastated and I had no one to turn to but Bobby said I could always come to him with my problems so I did. He let me stay on his couch crying for about a week and I still feel like I owe him big for doing that, but he just said that's what friends are for and ever since then he's sorta felt like my brother. As I stair blankly at the TV I hear…music. Oh, Bobby must be playing his violin; he said that's how he relaxes or something. So I turn down the volume on the TV and let the music wash over me. It sounds like he's playing a lullaby so I just lay there and relax. Then the music just stops for some reason.

"Weird." I say to myself as I sit up. "I wonder what he's doing."

Just then I hear this weird thump. '_That's strange_.' I think as I get up. '_I better check on him_.'

I go into my kitchen to look for his key. He trusts me with his spare key and that really makes me feel good to know that he trust me so much. As I get closer to his door I hear this loud coughing and then I hurry and open the door. When I walk in I start calling his name so he can know I'm here. I make my way into his living room and I see his violin on the couch. But when I look down I'm horrified to see Bobby passed out on the floor. I bend down over him to check his breathing and I'm terrified to find out he's not breathing. I flip out my cell phone and called 911.

"Hello, 911, what's your emergency?" The phone person says.

"My friend is passed out and he's not breathing and I don't know what's wrong with him and-" I started to ramble but the lady on the other end interrupted me.

"Miss calm down, just give us your address and check his pulse"

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Hi everyone!! Thank you to all you lovely reviewersand people who liked my stories. You all really inspired me to continue so I will!! I may not own House but I do own Sara. I'll try to maybe put her in some other chapters if you all liked her. I'm sorry if Chase seemed a little OOC. No flames please and R&R. I'll update as soon as I can, until next chapter

~tkaa


	3. He Can't Be Sick

**I still don't own House. *sob* Oh well, thanks to all who reviewed!!**

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Rain pelted against the road as an ambulance sped by, its sirens emitting a shrill cry. Inside the ambulance, EMTs are scrambling to revive an unconscious man whose heart is failing. The machine that the man is hooked up to is releasing a piercing _beep_.

"Charging," Said one of the EMTs "Clear."

The unconscious mans chest shot up with the burst of electricity.

"Charging……clear." Said the EMT, trying hard to get the mans heart to a steady beat.

They had been at it for the last five minutes. The unconscious mans chest lurched upward, and finally his heart started to beat a weak but steady pulse. The EMTs faces showed what looked like relief for a few seconds until he finally snapped back into reality. They had to get this man to a hospital and fast before his heart starts to fail again. They already had to intubate him because he wasn't breathing when they got to the scene. The woman with him claimed that he had a really bad cough and it seemed that he had troubled breathing. After she told them her name and some information she burst into tears claiming she should have never left him alone. She said the victims name was Bobby Chase and continued to sob quietly as they rolled him out. Bobby went into cardiac arrest just as they got in the ambulance.

"How long until we get to Princeton Joe?" The EMT said to the driver.

"About one more minute, Jim" Joe said as they reached Princeton Plainsboro Hospital.

Jim rushed back to Bobby making sure he was strapped in tight. As they pulled up to the emergency door Jim threw the doors to the ambulance open wheeling out Bobby with another paramedic on the other side.

"Hurry up Stan; we don't know if he'll go back into cardiac arrest!" Jim ordered as they went through the hospital doors marked 'emergency'.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

_Cameron's POV_

I walked through the doors connecting to the ER. It has been a pretty slow day considering the fact that it's raining pretty hard outside and that there are a lot of stupid people out there. My mind for some reason started to wonder back to Chase. Something about him seemed a little off today, but I guess he's just got a cold. Maybe later I'll check up on him and fix him something for his cold. Until then I'm going to have to stay here and work through my shifts. '_I wonder how he's feeling'_ I think as I start to drift off in thought until I realized where I was. I'm standing next to a bed that's holding an elderly woman who is cradling a small bleeding cut on her hand.

"Excuse me Miss…" I say as I look at her chart, "Jenkins, what seems to be the problem?"

She just gave me a gentle smile that, oddly enough, made me feel warm inside.

"Oh nothing much, I just have a small cut I got from chopping some carrots." She said still smiling.

"Well lets just take a look shall we?" I say as she gives me her hand, "It doesn't seem to serious but I'm afraid you'll need a few stitches."

"Okay then." She says calmly as I look in the cabinets for the materials. I can feel her watching me almost like she analyzing something. "Oh and please call me Jenny."

"Alrigh Jenny, I'm going to stitch this right up." I respond as I take out the needle. As soon as I start the first stitch she looks at me and starts asking questions.

"Who is he?" She asks.

"What?" I say taken aback.

"Who is he?" She says with this weird twinkle in her eye. "You know, the boy you love."

"Oh," I say as I try to hide the creeping blush on my face, "I don't love anyone."

She just continues to smile and says, "Yes you do. He must be really special."

"Well there is this one guy," I reply sparing her a small glance. "But I'm not sure he likes me back."

She just smiles bigger and says, "I'm sure he does love you, you just can't see it."

I just shake my head wondering why I'm having this conversation.

"You just have to open your eyes," She says as she continues looking at me. "You have built a very big wall around yourself and won't let anyone in."

"There, good as new," I say as I finish her stitches and pick up her chart. "Come back in a few weeks for a check up so we can take out those stitches."

She just shakes her head while getting up, "You need to just follow your heart Dr. Cameron." And with that she stepped out of the room with that same warm smile on her face. I just stood there thinking about what she said.

_Follow your heart_. Could I follow my heart? Do I really love Chase? Is he the one? What did she mean by follow your heart? All these questions and more were racing through my head as I sit down to think. How do I know if he's the one? Does he really love me back? My head is spinning with so many questions its hard to think straight. Chase really is a nice guy and maybe I do like him more than a colleague. He's good looking, kind, caring, great with children……

I shake my head trying to shake off the thought of dating Chase. We can't date, we just coworkers. I have to stop thinking about him! I'm not going to allow myself to think about his hair, his perfect body, his beautiful eyes, his soft lips……

"Ugh!" I shouted in annoyance. _'Damn you Chase,'_ I think as I get up off the bed. I'll just work until I total forget about him. I make my way to the nurse's station when the radio connected to the ambulances started to static.

"_We got a 29 year old male with __Respiratory depression,"_ The voice on the other end said, _"He's been in cardiac arrest for five minutes, a neighbor claimed he had cold like symptoms before having a coughing fit and passing out from being oxygen deprived. He has a fever of 101 and rising. We'll arrive in the hospital in about two minutes."_

I'm already on my way in the other direction to make room for the patient.

"I'm on my way to get a room ready, make sure he makes it here and get a crash cart just in case!" I shout as I run into another room. Finally, I have something to keep my mind occupied. The nurse brings in the crash cart and says the patient would be here any minute. When I'm finished getting the room ready I go out into the hallway to wait for the EMTs to arrive. Just then they burst through the doors rolling in a stretcher with a man strapped onto it. I only get a little glance at him before one of the EMTs, Jim I think, starts telling me his condition.

"29 year old male, respiratory depression and cold like symptoms. He went into cardiac arrest after we got him into the ambulance. He's been out for about seven minutes. We had to intubate on the scene." Jim said in a rushed tone as we made it to the room, "Neighbor said his name was Bobby Chase."

"What?" I whisper.

"His names Bobby Chase,"

It can't be true. Chases name is Robert not Bobby. But then I glance down at him to get a better look and I freeze in my tracks. There he is. The man I have been thinking about for the past few hours. He looked pale with a sheen of sweat covering his face, he looked so……vulnerable. My breath hitched in my throat and I felt like I was about to be sick. His blonde locks were sticking to his face and he felt warm to the touch. In his throat there's a tube so that he can get the oxygen he needed. I start to feel cold and dizzy thinking about how sick he looks. It breaks my heart to see him this vulnerable.

"Chase." I whisper as I felt tears dot my eyes.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

**I'm so sorry for the late update ugh!! My teachers keep giving me a butt load of homework and quizzes I feel like my brains about to fry!!! Once again I'm sorry for the late update!! And i don't really know if there's a radio in the ER but I'm saying there is so the hospital knows what to be prepared for when the ambulances arrive. Thank you to all that reviewed and favorited and put it on alert, you guys give me the support to keep writing this!! I love you all and don't forget to review, maybe I'll update sooner. Sorry if there is a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes I'm not good with grammar. No Flames please! Until then,**

**~tkaa**


	4. He's sick?

**I still don't own House**

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

It was calm and serene in Princeton Plainsboro Hospital; nothing could be heard except for the soft click of heels hitting against a linoleum floor. Cuddy was pacing the hallways of the ICU, her expression grim. Chase had just been admitted after going into cardiac a second time. Right now he was hooked up to a ventilator that was breathing for him. House and Foreman haven't heard about Chase yet. She, unfortunately, had to inform both Foreman and House about his condition. Just then, a nurse with short brown hair trudged into Cuddy's sight and walked up to her.

"Dr. Cuddy, Dr. Foreman has just signed out," The nurse said with uncertainty in her voice, "Do you want me to inform him about Dr. Chase?"

"No thank you," Cuddy said with a sigh, "He'll probably what to hear this from me, not some gossip."

The nurse just nodded and stiffly walked away. Cuddy ran a hand over her face and started to walk to the elevators. How was she going to break it to them that Chase, a respected employee and colleague, well maybe not respected, was sick and they didn't know what he had? Cuddy sighed; she really didn't want to inform them this grim news. She knew that House did care for all his ducklings even though he wouldn't show it, especially Chase. Cuddy walked up to the nurse's station and saw Foreman talking to a blonde nurse, his expression unreadable.

"Dr. Foreman, may I speak to you in my office?" Cuddy asked as she walked up to them.

Foreman gave her a confused expression, but nodded and followed her into her office. Once inside Cuddy told him to close the door and take a seat. As she sat down in her chair she could feel his intense gaze staring at her turned back. With a sigh Cuddy turned to face him.

"As I'm sure you heard Dr. Chase has been admitted to this hospital." She said looking him in the eyes.

"Yes I have," Foreman said with a confused stare, "But I haven't heard many details as to why."

Cuddy sighed once again before she continued, "Dr. Chase, when picked up by an ambulance, was taken here because he was in respiratory arrest and his heart has failed about two times. He had a fever of 101 and rising, but we have finally managed to stabilize it. "

Cuddy looked into his eyes again and saw confusion and shock in them. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again in thought. He turned away from her not being able to look her in the eyes. Chase was sick? How could he be sick, he just left this morning with what looked like a minor cold? Foreman stood up and started to pace, briefly looking at Cuddy as he did so. He stopped and looked at Cuddy, looking like he was about to ask something.

"When did this happen?"

"About a few hours ago," Cuddy said, "I'm surprised you haven't heard that much about it, what with all the gossip."

"Who else knows about this?" Foreman asked with uncertainty.

"Cameron knows," Cuddy said shaking her head sympathetically, "She's a wreck."

Foreman sighed. Cameron was probably crying her eyes out or something to that effect. He almost felt sorry for Chase; Cameron will most likely be showering him with sympathy, sitting at his bedside at all hours of the day. Then a thought struck Foreman.

"House doesn't know?"

Cuddy nodded her head, "I was going to tell him after I told you, and Lord only knows how he's going to react."

Foreman just nodded his head thinking. House was probably going to demand to have Chase's case and then he would try to find out as much as he can about him by breaking into his house. Foreman shook his head; House probably won't even give a damn and just think of it as another puzzle. Foreman sighed again, he really needed to clear his head and think more clearly, but first he was going to try and find Cameron and maybe console her.

"What room is he in?" Foreman asked.

"He's in Room 224 in ICU." Cuddy replied, "I think Cameron is in there with him."

Foreman nodded as he walked out, "Thank you." He said softly.

"No problem." Cuddy said as he closed the door. Cuddy sighed, telling House was going to be about ten times harder.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

_Cuddy's POV_

I walked slowly to House's office thinking over how I was going to tell him about Chase. I hope he hasn't heard about his condition yet, that would be a complete disaster if he did. Gossip spreads around this hospital like wildfire. I'm not exactly sure what his reaction would be, with House anything is possible. He could just blow it over and act like he didn't give a damn or he could act genuinely concerned. I know without a doubt that he will take the case no matter how many times I tell him he can't. No matter how hard he tries to hide it, I know he actually cares, he may seem like a heartless bastard, but I know he has a heart deep down. He's probably going to cover up his concern with crude jokes or sarcastic comments, but I know he will always care for his employees. House is going to be hurt and I know it. As I walk up to his office I hear faint arguing.

"I don't care what you say Wilson, Jennifer Lopez is way hotter than Angelina Jolie."

"No, Angelina Jolie is more attractive."

"No she's not."

"Yes she is."

"No"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"House," I interrupt their banter as I walk in, "I need to talk to you."

"Well I say Cuddy is hotter than both of them," he says sarcastically, "What with her tight skirts and _very_ big breast."

"House," I say sternly glaring at him, "Shut up."

"Sorry mommy," he says giving me a fake innocent look, "I just can't help myself."

"What is it," Wilson says ignoring House, "Is something wrong?"

I open my mouth to respond when House interrupts, "Why yes Wilson, for some strange reason, Cuddy has shown up and interrupted a very important conversation."

"Yes there is," I say while glaring at House, "It's Chase."

They both stared at me wanting me to continue, forgetting about their resent argument, "He's been admitted to the hospital," I say staring at their blank faces, "He was taken here by ambulance in respiratory arrest, they had to intubinate him and his heart failed twice. He also has a fever of 100 degrees."

I stop and try to read their expressions. Wilson looked both shocked and confused wondering how this happened. He glanced at House trying to see what he would do, but he did nothing. House was just staring of into space with an unreadable expression; his eyebrows were furrowed looking as if he was thinking about something. I watched him for a few minutes in silence until Wilson spoke up.

"When exactly did this happen?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

"About a few hours ago," I say staring at House again, "I already told Foreman and Cameron found out by herself."

After a few seconds of silence, Wilson spoke up again, "What room is he in?"

"Room 224 in ICU," I say, "Foreman and Cameron are probably in there with him."

Wilson just nodded his head, and he too turned back to House looking for a response. After a few minutes House finally got up and walked to the door, popping a Vicodin. Wilson and I just stared after him as he left without saying a word.

"Thank you." Wilson says as he looks at me

"Your welcome." I say back.

"I better go check on him before he does something stupid," Wilson says with a strained smile, "He's definitely going to take this one hard." And with that he gave me a curt nod and walked out looking for House.

I just sigh and shake my head; I was at least expecting a response when I told House. I did not expect him to just walk out in silence; I thought he would make a rude comment or say something sarcastic, but not just silence! When he cleared his mind he will be demanding for Chase's case, that much I knew. Until then I'll just review it myself and hope we can find out what's wrong in time. I just hope House didn't take this too hard.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

**Yeah I'm not dead I just haven't updated in a while. I'm so sorry this took so long to update, I've had a butt load lot of work to do last week and now I have lots of test *sigh* it's so sad. Please forgive me for not updating fast enough, I promise it won't take so long next time. Sorry if some of the characters seemed a little OOC. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers and people who have been reading!!! No flames please and don't forget to review!!! Thank you!!**

**~tkaa**


End file.
